Not Only That
by Yoink Daydurfurits
Summary: Set directly after the regular ending to Kingdom Hearts. Sora is chasing Pluto to get the letter. He gets the letter but what he gets shocks his world and changes everything he knew. ONESHOT different title


Title: Just A Dream  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Death and Shocker  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything from Kingdom Hearts. I don't own any characters or places or anything.  
  
Summary: Set directly after the regular ending to Kingdom Hearts. Sora is chasing Pluto to get the letter. He gets the letter but what he gets shocks his world and changes everything he knew. ONE-SHOT  
  
Just A Dream  
  
Sora laughed and hooted in celebration as he followed Pluto. He had already ran almost a half a mile with the dog as his guide but it seemed he was no closer to getting anywhere. Although he wasn't winded, he sure did want to rest. He tried to call out to the dog but after his shouts of laughter he didn't have air to spare. He would have to wait for a while longer before trying to call out to the energetic dog.  
  
After a few minutes, Sora managed to catch his breath. He took in a deep breath but was unable to shout anything before he tripped over his own two feet. He crashed into the dirt road with a loud scream. A dust cloud formed around him. He coughed and sputtered as the dust flew into his mouth and his nose. He sneezed thrice before propping himself up with his elbows. He then growled at his own clumsiness.  
  
"Wrrruff!"   
  
Sora looked over and saw the brown haired black tailed dog. It was sitting down wagging it's stick like tail furiously back and forth on the ground, creating its own dust cloud. In it's mouth it held a cream colored envelope with a black insignia on the back. Sora narrowed his eyes at the dog and let his head fall to his hands. His spiky brown hair fell into his eyes and a cloud of dirt spread about him. He coughed again.   
  
"Well that," he coughed, "was graceful. Riku would laugh if he saw me do that." A smile reached his lips but not his eyes. After closing the doors to Kingdom Hearts, it felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. At first he thought it was because he would never see his friends again, but he know didn't think it was quite that simple.  
  
"Grrr.... wrrruuuufff!"   
  
"Oh be quiet." Sora shook his head slightly, restricted by his hands, and stuck out his tongue. "You know. If you wouldn't have run off before I could get that letter, I wouldn't be here right now." Sora's eyes narrowed just a bit more, but this time in play.   
  
Pluto wagged his tail even harder.  
  
"You could just give me the letter you know." Sora offered out one hand, leaned his chin on his other.  
  
Pluto bowed his head down and shook it. He then proceeded to get up and turn its back on Sora.  
  
"I don't want to get up now! I just fell flat on my face!" Sora cried out indignantly.   
  
Pluto stuck his nose up in the air and trotted off.  
  
"Mean dog." Sora mumbled. He pushed himself back on his knees and then to his feet. He slapped his clothes to get the dirt off and then took off at a fast jog. If that dog wanted to play it hard, then Sora would just have to outsmart him.   
  
As their chase went on, Pluto topped a hill and then began to descend. Sora smirked deviously and cut around the hill. He ducked down low and kept up a quick pace. He topped the hill just enough to spot the dog. The dog had stopped and turned around to see if he was coming. Making a hasty decision, Sora jumped up and ran towards the dog at full speed.  
  
Unfortunately for him, Pluto was waiting for such a move and dashed off. Sora glared and gave chase. Pluto dodged left and right along the dirt trail, trying to disorient Sora. Sora was mad because it was working.   
  
With a cry of frustration, Sora leapt forward and grabbed onto the dogs back half. Pluto yelped and they both rolled into the grass. Pluto scraped and jerked out of Sora's grasp. Sora laid on the grass panting and spread eagle. His chest rose and fell with heavy breaths and he just glared at the sky. He then redirected his gaze toward the dog.  
  
Pluto's eyes shimmered in delight.  
  
"Thank you very much." Sora said with sarcasm dripped from his voice.  
  
Pluto walked to Sora's thighs and sat down, hard.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing?" Sora shot up. He tried to grab the letter but Pluto jumped away.  
  
"Are you deliberately teasing me?"  
  
Pluto sat down on the grass.  
  
"Can I have the letter now?"  
  
Pluto bit the letter harder.  
  
"Oh come on!" Sora reached out for it but Pluto got up and backed away.  
  
"Fine! Be that way! I didn't want it anyways!" Sora crossed his arms over his chest and then his legs. A frown was set upon pink lips and periwinkle eyes were full of depression. His posture slumped into that of submission and he let his body fall back. His legs flopped out from under him and he sighed. He wasn't comfortable.  
  
"Rrrrr..."   
  
Sora glimpsed at the dog.  
  
"Grrrrlllllll."  
  
"What?"  
  
Pluto pushed his head up, signaling that he should take the letter.  
  
"Whatever. You won't give it to me."  
  
Pluto got up and trotted over to him. He dropped his head to Sora's chest and let the letter tumble out. He then trotted away and over a hill, out of sight.  
  
Sora watched the dog go with much curiosity. He sat up and grabbed the letter off of his chest. He stared at the beaten and slightly damp letter. He grimaced and broke the seal. He unfolded the cream colored paper and looked at the elegant handwriting.   
  
Sora,  
  
I know you finally gave up the chase on my dog, Pluto. I'm sorry for the trouble he caused you but I told him to have some fun. I hope you will forgive me. But to get to the point, I know that you will want to find your friends. And I know how.   
  
Sora stared at the letter in amazement. How did this anonymous person know who he was? He decided to keep reading.  
  
To find your friends you are going to have to do a very simple task. It is so easy, in fact, that you may laugh. I do trust you will take it seriously though.   
  
All you have to do, is wake up.  
  
The letter was right, he did laugh. He laughed hard and long. It was a crock. He WAS awake. Sora held his stomach and wiped away and tear from laughing so hard. He set the letter down and smiled.   
  
"Right, all I have to do is wake up." He looked towards the sky and shouted. "I AM AWAKE!"   
  
Then, everything went black.   
  
**--**--**  
  
Sora woke with a groan. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room. It was fairly dark and it was small. It looked light his bedroom. He sat up in bed and yawned. He stretched his arms above his head and smacked his lips together.   
  
"Where is this?" He whispered to himself. He looked closer and he just knew, it was his room. But he didn't understand how or why. He was supposed to be in an open land chasing a dog. How did he end up back at his home.  
  
Footsteps outside of his door brought him out of his thoughts. His door pushed open and his mother walked in. The glass of water she was holding slipped from her fingers and shattered on the floor. Her sapphire blue eyes widened and gleamed with tears.   
  
"Hey Mom." Sora rasped out. All of a sudden, his throat hurt.  
  
"Sora!" His mother rushed to his side and enveloped him into a life squeezing embrace. She sobbed into his shoulder and held him tighter. She mumbled about miracles and love but Sora couldn't make out more than that.  
  
"Mom? What's wrong?"   
  
"You're okay. My baby you're okay. Oh I love you so much. I love you! Do you hear me!" Tears streamed down tan cheeks. She sustained herself long enough to smile.  
  
"What is wrong? Are you okay?"  
  
"You don't remember?"   
  
"Remember what? Where's Riku and Kairi?"  
  
"Kairi? There is no one on this island named Kairi, Sora. You know that." His mother's voice softened.  
  
"But I know she does! We grew up together for a while."  
  
"Baby, there is no one named Kairi here."   
  
"But!"  
  
"Shh. It must have a been a dream. Your accident must have gave you a dream, that's all."  
  
"Accident? What accident?"  
  
"Last week," His mother choked on her words. More tears streamed down her cheeks, "you were out swimming with Riku, late in the night, and a stray paupo fruit fell from a tree on the island that Riku is always on. It hit you in your head and you went under. You were pulled out further from a nasty undertow and Riku jumped off the island to go after you. When he jumped in, he landed wrong and broke his leg in two placed and his left arm. But he swam out to you and found you unconscious. He pulled you back to shore and screamed for twenty minutes before anyone heard. By that time, it was freezing cold because the wind had picked up. Riku knew you both could get sick and he held you until someone helped." His mother stopped talking and choked back a sob.   
  
"You were both brought to the hospital but you both received pneumonia. The doctors said you were in a coma but you were stable. So they said I could bring you home and wait for you to wake. But when they got to Riku, they placed him in the intensive care. He was hurt badly. He-he lived through the night, but... he died in the early morning! He died saving my baby!" His mother let loose her tears.  
  
Sora couldn't believe what he was hearing. He just couldn't. Riku wasn't dead and Kairi did exist. They were alive, they were! Sora felt his eyes begin to water. He held back his tears for only second before they fell. Sobs racked his body and he had trouble breathing. It hurt. It hurt so bad because he knew it was true. He knew his mother was right. Kairi didn't exist! And Riku was dead. DEAD! As in not alive, not breathing, unmoving, a corpse!   
  
Sora shook his head widely. He didn't want to believe it. He fought it but his heart ached to much for it not to be real. With the sudden realization, he screamed.   
  
"NO! KAIRI!!!!!!! RIKU!!!!!!!!!"   
  
The End  
  
**Author's Note** Heh, there ya go! I don't know if anyone had ever done that in a fic because I haven't been up to date with everything but I definitely like the out turn of this. I hope you guys did too and SORRY FOR KILLING RIKU! I know, I'm horrible, but I had to have a shocker. Oh, and for those of you who are reading "Timeless" , don't worry, this is just an idea I had in mind while I wrote the first chapter. I couldn't get it out of my mind either, so I HAD to write it. I will continue the other fic though so don't worry! Well, until later. Thanks for any reviews! Much love! 


End file.
